


my stupid

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Rowcan One Shots [6]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Dumbasses, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Relationships: Lorcan Salvaterre/Rowan Whitethorn
Series: Rowcan One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636585
Kudos: 13





	my stupid

Lorcan’s hand, at some unknown point, slid into the back pocket of Rowan’s wool slacks. It fits perfectly, a steady, hanging weight as Rowan reads his book. 

He’s tucked into his boyfriend’s side as Lorcan talks animatedly with his friends, Fenrys and Vaughan. Connall prefers to roll his eyes and smirk at their crassness and juvenile actions. 

Every so often, Ro sneaks a glance to the side, eyes tracking Lorcan’s smiling profile, his body relaxed, one braid going the length of his spine.

Eventually, Lorcan catches on as he sips through the straw of his drink, a slow smile pulling at his full lips while he leans in to kiss Rowan’s cheekbone, the warmth of his lips near the corner of Rowan’s eye. “You’re staring, pretty boy.” 

Rowan hums and shrugs, blushing slightly when Lorcan smiles and munches on an apple slice. 

Turning, Rowan makes to rest his head on Lorcan’s shoulder when they hear a sneering voice, coming from that snivelling mole rat Cairn, “Oh, Salvaterre, is that your boyfriend?” 

Lorcan’s chewing slows to a stop as he glances over his shoulder, his chin bumping into Rowan’s forehead when he rests his chin on Lorcan’s shoulder to stare back at Cairn too. “Hmm?” 

“I said, is that your _boyfriend_?” 

Pulling back, Lorcan looks down at Rowan, asking him a question silently. Rowan nods subtly and kisses Lorcan’s chin. He closes his eyes and prepares for Lorcan’s verbal lashing of yet another greasy homophobe. 

What he doesn’t expect is for Lorcan to move. When he finally opens his eyes, his boyfriend is stepping onto the bench and then the table, careful to not upend anything. 

Rowan sees where it’s going and shakes his head, pulling at the cuffed hem of Lorcan’s oversized black jeans. 

“Excuse me, excuse me everyone, if I could just—“

“Lorcan, I swear, shut up—“

“—direct your attention over here for a quick second—“ 

“Shut your mouth, don’t say a fucking thing, Lorcan Salvaterre—“ 

“Baby, shh, I gotta say something, damn, boy,” Lorcan says, fake frowning at Rowan. “Take a chill pill, Ro.” 

The boys are no help. Even Gavriel, the voice of reason and maturity, is egging Lorcan on as he spreads his arms wide, “This beautiful, gorgeous, perfect and amazing person sitting on his cute ass next to yours truly is somehow my boyfriend. Thank you and good night.” 

With that, he sits back down smiles before puckering his lips for a kiss. Rowan presses his together to discourage any smiles but cups Lorcan’s face all the same and kisses him. 

Lorcan smiles and wraps his arms around Rowan's waist, gripping the soft but thick material of his knit sweater. 

“Dumbest boy in school,” Rowan whispers. “So stupid.”

“ _Your_ stupid.”

“Yeah,” he agrees, his thumb dragging over Lorcan’s cheekbone as he pulls away and rests his forehead on Lorcan’s, “my stupid.” 


End file.
